


Короли со всей их славой…

by Lavender_Prime



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cousins, M/M, Porn Battle, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 03:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15525246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: После он, чтобы привлечь внимание Финрода, легко дотронулся до его груди и сказал: «Ты об этом не пожалеешь». Это была его первая ложь.





	Короли со всей их славой…

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All kings, all their favorites](https://archiveofourown.org/works/374609) by [havisham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham). 



> Предупреждение переводчика: dark!Куруфин  
> Примечание автора: только потом я осознала, что у меня куда-то пропал Келебримбор. Возьму пример с Кейт Бетон и буду считать, что пока разворачивались события этой драмы, он пропадал в мастерских.  
> Примечание переводчика: в названии использована строчка из «Годовщины» Джона Донна.

Он во многом походил на своего отца.  
От отца он унаследовал дар убеждения, позволявший ему с легкостью сплетать слова, точно травинки в венок. От него же он научился, как заставить металл петь, словно у того тоже есть голос.  
Иногда ему казалось, что у него нет ничего своего: у каждого брата был свой собственный талант, прихотливый и противоречивый, как они сами, но, по крайней мере, они могли с гордостью заявить, что это принадлежит им и только им.  
Но не он, Куруфинве Атаринке, самое лучшее о котором можно было сказать – что он истинный сын своего отца. Но… его отец превосходил всех. Так что, наверное, это было похвалой.  
– Я – истинный наследник, – произносил он, упиваясь этими словами, затем усмехался и горделиво выпрямлялся, с тихим злорадством наблюдая, как каменеет лицо Майтимо.  
(Как выяснилось впоследствии, он заблуждался. Они все оказались сыновьями своего отца, все до единого. Но это было потом.)

***

  
  
Он женился торопливо и бездумно, на девушке, в которую ткнул… то есть, посоветовал обратить внимание отец. Вскоре у него появился сын – и жена растворилась во мраке неизвестности. Несчастная женщина; он даже не вспоминал о ней, если ее не было рядом.  
Показывая мальчика отцу, он был горд и немного смущен, потому что из уголка детского рта стекала каша. Отец улыбнулся и сказал, что он молодец.  
Тогда он крепко обнял малыша, вне себя от счастья.  
Когда отец ушел, он ласково похлопал Тьелперинкваро по спинке, и ребенка тут же стошнило ему на одежду. Он передал его обратно няньке – неторопливо, но решительно:  
– Научите его себя вести, – и ушел в мастерскую прежде, чем та нашлась, что ответить.  
У него всегда было крайне много работы.

***

  
  
С той поры много воды утекло.  
Изгнание и убийство, Клятва при свете факелов. И смерти, много смертей вокруг. Он не жалел ни о чем. Он служил своему отцу так преданно, как только мог, и никогда не сомневался.  
Его шаги никогда не были неуверенными – они всегда эхом повторяли отцовские.  
Когда отец велел сжечь корабли, а Майтимо отошел в сторону, именно он перехватил факел из вялых рук брата и поджег первый лебединый корабль.  
От дыма он кашлял, а глаза слезились.  
Поэтому он хрипло гаркнул, чтобы кто-нибудь принес ему воды.

***

  
  
Куруфин. Новое имя для новой земли. Он счел, что ему это нравится. Оно было острым, как ему всегда нравилось. А еще он обнаружил, что интриговать для него так же естественно, как дышать. Замыслы, многоплановые ходы, военные уловки – его ум фонтанировал идеями, и, когда требовалось, он, легко разбираясь в ситуации, мог их использовать.  
Искусный как в мастерстве, так и в коварстве – а почему бы и нет?  
В конце концов, он был и тем, и другим.

***

  
  
Финрод был не дурак. Точнее, не настолько дурак, как кто-то мог предположить.  
И не из одной только доброты он приветствовал своих двоюродных братьев в Нарготронде. В конце концов, он вполне мог отказаться приютить их, когда они, разбитые и измученные, появились у его врат. Он мог припомнить им, что на их руках – смерти эльфов из народа его матери, хотя, конечно, его двоюродные братья никогда не признавали, что чувствуют какую-то вину за свои действия. Само собой разумеется, что брат Финрода – тот, самый бесполезный, о котором всегда забывали, – считал, что таким, как они, нельзя позволять оставаться.  
Но Финрод был великодушен:  
– Вы и ваши отряды будете здесь желанными гостями столько, сколько захотите, – с мягкой улыбкой на губах сказал он. Келегорм принял это как должное, но Куруфин – нет, склонил голову в знак благодарности.  
После, он, чтобы привлечь внимание Финрода, легко дотронулся до его груди и сказал:  
– Ты об этом не пожалеешь.  
Это была его первая ложь.

***

  
  
Ему было очень скучно.  
А Финрод… Финрод был одинок, хоть и умело это скрывал. Он применял свою приветливость, как доспех, но Куруфин всегда был мастером в нахождении (а также проверке и использовании) слабостей противника. Чужая слабость вызывала в нем жестокость, такова уж была его натура. И теперь ему пришла в голову идея, как избавиться и от одиночества Финрода, и от собственной скуки.

***

  
  
– То, что мы делаем, – неправильно, – прошептал Финрод ему на ухо. – Ты женат, а я…  
– Хм-м, интересная точка зрения, – отозвался Куруфин, рисуя пальцами извилистые линии на разгоряченной коже Финрода. – Согласен, я женат, но мы с женой давным-давно разошлись, а та, что нравилась тебе…  
– Амариэ, – печально выдохнул Финрод. Прекрасная, осмотрительная Амариэ, которая решила остаться в безопасности, вспоминалась им всякий раз, как на Финрода находило сентиментальное настроение. – Иногда – но только иногда – мне кажется, что я возвел ее на слишком высокий пьедестал…  
– А? – Куруфин провел языком по коже любовника так, что тот задрожал от ласки, и притянул к себе Финрода для страстного поцелуя.

***

  
  
Он накрутил на палец золотой, чуть отливающий серебром локон Финрода и задумчиво сказал:  
– Если бы отец попросил локон твоих изумительных волос у тебя, а не у твоей сестры, возможно, всего этого можно было бы избежать.  
Финрод повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него и с легкой долей скепсиса спросил:  
– С чего ты решил, что я бы согласился на то, от чего отказалась моя сестра?  
Куруфин улыбнулся от легкости ответа:  
– Потому, что тебя просил бы я, а не он.  
– А...

***

  
  
Он был слишком осторожен и не показывал своего испуга.  
– Конечно, это твое королевство. Можешь погубить их всех разом, если пожелаешь.  
Финрод то ли вздохнул, то ли фыркнул:  
– Ты говоришь так, словно у меня есть выбор, – и он стиснул зубы. – Я поклялся, как и ты.  
Прежде они никогда не говорили о Клятве настолько откровенно.  
Финрод говорил решительно, словно пытаясь убедить как Куруфина, так и себя:  
– Тогда у меня нет иного выбора.  
– Как и у меня, – быстро ответил Куруфин.  
– У нас разные ситуации…  
Куруфин почувствовал, как его отталкивают, и прижал Финрода еще сильнее, запуская руки под его короткую тунику. Пока не особенно пылая желанием, он развязал ворот, стянул с Финрода тунику и с легким удивлением обнаружил, что Финрод проделывает то же самое с ним.  
И прошептал, практически беззвучно:  
– Я дам тебе лучший из советов, который я кому-либо давал, о мой двоюродный брат: если ты последуешь за смертным, то падешь вместе с ним.  
Его голос немного срывался, а сам он казался воплощением сожаления.  
Теплый рот Финрода прижался к его коже. Он натолкнулся спиной на стену, чувствуя, как камни впиваются в голую кожу. Когда Финрод вновь заговорил, его голос был еле слышен:  
– Но мы же не обречены на поражение. Если только у меня получится… Если только у нас получится…  
Финрод никогда не понимал. Куруфин медленно обнял его за талию, притягивая ближе к себе:  
– Ох, Инголдо, ты так ничего и не понимаешь, да? Твоя чистота тебя не спасет. Ты обречен так же, как и мы все.  
Как и я.  
– Я не так уж и чист. Больше – нет...  
– И, полагаю, в этом моя вина? – Он положил ладони на узкие бедра Финрода, и потянул на себя, увлекая обоих на пол.  
– Нет, но я благодарен тебе за… – Конец предложения был заглушен поцелуем, и за это Куруфин был благодарен Финроду.

***

  
  
Позже Куруфин клялся, что найдет способ – клялся Финроду и всем остальным, что он непременно отыщет выход из этой ситуации. Финрод кивал и говорил, что верит.  
У Финрода было больше доброты, чем мудрости.  
– Я найду выход, – повторил Куруфин и прижался поцелуем ко лбу Финрода. Благословляя.  
  
На следующий день Куруфин встал рядом с братом, обвиняя Финрода.  
  
Никого это не удивило.


End file.
